Bittersweet Truths
by Angels Breath
Summary: What happens 8 years after Tommy disappears. My sequal to My Dirty Little Secrets. Tommy and Jude pairing! Finally Complete..
1. The Characters Now

Ok, this is the sequal to my first fanfic called "My Dirty Little Secrets"...if you haven't read it, go read it! lol..anyway, lets start off with the characters

Jude- Had a baby girl named Hope. Is now dating Jamie

Jamie - Is dating Jude. Got divorced from Kat right after he caught her cheating

Kat- Dating Shay..enough said

Sadie- Became very close to Jude. Is still friends with Shelbi and Melanie

Melanie- Found a guy just like Tommy, is still looking for revenge against Jude

Shelbi- Also found a guy like Tommy, exactly like him. She caught him cheating a few days before and has still take him back

Tommy- Isn't dead, but Jude still thinks he is. Still in California, still single

Hope Harrison- Jude daughter. Is now 8 years old. She still has no idea who her father is, but she looks a lot like him


	2. An Unexpected Suprise

Jude was helping Hope get ready for her first day of 3rd grade. "Awe! My Little baby's growning up!" Jude said half joking. "Mom, don't start with me! I'm only going to 3rd grade, not college!" Hope said. Although she was only 8, she was very smart. She had a big mouth, just like her mom. Hope loved to sing. As Jude pulled Hope's bright red hair in a pony tail, she couldn't help but think about how much she had reminded Jude of Tommy. It had been 8 years since the day that Sadie had said that there were complications and that Tommy was gone. Jude started to tear up at the thought of that day. As Hope stared at her mom in the mirror, she knew that she was thinking about her dad again. "Mommy? Are you ok? I know you miss dad, but you have to get over it," Hope had said. "If only I could do the honey," Jude said. She couldn't help but think about how she wanted to have Hope meet her dad. But she couldn't. Tommy was dead. Or at least, that's what Jude thought. "There you go Hope," Jude said as she heard the honk of Jamie's car. Jude walked Hope out the door and gave Jamie a kiss as Hope got in the front seat. "Have a good first day at school!" Jude called out at Hope. "I will mom!" Hope yelled out as Jamie started the car and drove off to school. 

-------------------

Jude had to get to the studio as soon as she could. She was running late, and she knew that Georgia couldn't wait. Jude had decided to start up her career again, and G-Major was the first one she contacted. They welcomed her with open arms and Jude couldn't wait to sing again. As Jude got dressed, she thought about Tommy. The last time she had set foot into G-Major was that night that Tommy couldn't say that he loved Jude. As Jude got in her red mustang, a present from her friends on her last birthday, she drove off to G-Major where a surprise would be waiting for her.

As Jude was driving to G-Major, which was an hour drive. She was so excited about singing again. But then a sudden thought came to her head. Tommy wasn't going to be her producer. When she had left all those years ago, yes she did come back, but she had asked for a new producer. Georgia wouldn't give her someone new, Jude walked. And she never walked back in. That was why she was so happy to be back. She loved to sing, and she wanted to start a new CD. She suddenly shook all the thoughts out of her head. After all, driving while thinking was what had killed Tommy. She started to tear up again. But Jude refused to cry. She refused to becuase once she did, she couldn't stop. That was exactly the way it was when Jude found out from Sadie. She didn't leave her house for a week. She refused to eat, sleep, or stop crying. She was emotionally unstable, and she needed someone to comfort her. No one could. Except for her daughter. That was all she had left of Tommy, and she was happy.

--------------------

As Jude walked into G-Major, she was greeted by huge hugs and welcome backs. She was happy to be there and everyone was happy to have her there. Nothing wrong could happen now. But just as soon as she thought that, she got a call. From Jamie. "Jude, you better check the nearest tabloid. I think you have a problem," Jamie said simply before hanging up. Jude yelled for Georgia. "Georgia, do you have any new magazines? I just got this really weird from Jamie tell me to check it," Jude said. "Sure, here you go," Georgia said as she handed Jude a magazine. Jude skimmed through the magazine, the she suddenly came across a picture of someone she never thought she would see. They were walking home from their car. Jude's eyes grew open as she realized who it was. "OH MY GOD! IT'S..."


	3. I Met My Dad Finally

Jude stared at the article, not beliving what she had read and seen. She couldn't believe it! As she looked at article, her eyes became wider and wider. She stared at the person looking back at her in the picture. Georgia came up behind Jude,"What's wrong?" Georgia asked innocently. "It's, it's just that, it's," Jude stuttered out. She finally got out the last word,"It's Tommy." 

---------------------

Tommy had been living in California for the last 8 years. Everyday, he tried to get away from the press, in fear of being caught. He had tried to get away from them for the last 8 years, and it had worked. He knew eventually he would get caught, but he didn't know when. He didn't want Jude or his son or daughter hurt. So he just lived alone. He never went out, and when he did, he kept his hat on and he had his sunglass on at least. He hated doing this, but he knew it was for the best.

That very day Jude had seen it, he was at the market looking over the newest tabloid whie waiting in line. He skimmed over the articles and suddenly stopped at an article. He looked over it and his eyes grew wide. There was a picture of him and the headline the simply said "Tommy Q., Back From The Dead?". He couldn't believe they had found him. They had all the proof where he was, but what confused him the most was the headline. He couldn't get why they had said that, but he was going to find out why. As soon as he finished checking out, he drove home and picked up the phone. He didn't know whether he should call. He sat on his couch with the phone in his hands for a hour. Just staring at it.

----------------------

As soon as Jamie had dropped Hope off, he knew that something was wrong as soon as he walked into the house. As he stood in the living room, he realized it. "Jude?" He called out, "What's with the bags?" Jamie already knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway. "Jamie, you know why, you saw that article," Jude said. "Mom, where are you going?" Hope said as she came into the room with a snack. "We, Hope. And were going California," Jude said. "Why?" Hope said with eyes. "Becuase were going to go see your daddy," Jude said, her eye's filling up with tears.

----------------------

Jude and Hope were on their way to the airport. Jamie couldn't go, so he just decided to bring Jude and Hope to the airport. He had to say goodbye to them becuase he had no idea when he was going to see them again. Jamie knew that Jude still loved Tommy, but he couldn't admit it. He needed Jude. He wanted Jude. Jamie had to have Jude. But still, here he was, driving them to the airport, to see Tommy. He had no idea why he had done that. He was so stupid! He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he pulled a Tommy (as they called it), and almost drove off the road. "Jamie! God! Watch the road, you don't want something to happen!" she sighed as she added,"Again." Jamie kept his eyes on the road and tried to concentrate.

As they got there, Hope couldn't contain her excitement. She started hopping around and singing. Jude looked at Hope as if she were crazy. As Jude listened closely, she could hear Hope singing "24 Hours". She had heard it in the car when they were driving there. Hope had no idea it was her mom, and Jude planned to keep it that way. When they got to the gate, Jude turned around. "Bye Jamie, wish me luck!" Jude said. As she started to leave, he pulled her back. As he gave her a long, passionate kiss, Hope just stared at them as if sickened. "Mommy! Can we go now? I wanna see daddy!" Hope said excitedly. Jude pulled away and laughed. "Fine, fine!" Jude said. She turned to Jamie once more, "Thanks for understanding that I needed to see Tommy, I love you Jamie!" Jude said and hurried along as Hope pulled her arm leading her to the plane. Jamie stood in shock at what Jude had just said. How could he believe that when she was on her way to see her ex? Jamie stood and watched as the plane left the airport. Jamie walked off and sighed. He hoped Jude had enough common sense to resist Tommy. Because Tommy sure didn't love Jude as much as he did. Or did he? Jamie walked out of the airport with the thoughts filling his head more by the minute.

------------------

Jude and Hope had been on the plane for at least 4 hours. Or did it only seem that long? Hope had fallen asleep about an hours ago, and was now soundly snoring. Jude couldn't help but think about how Hope looked so much like her dad. Jude just stared at Hope, watching her every move. Watching her mouth, even though she was asleep, she was still smiling. Her hair, now that Jude came to think of it, it looked so much like her dad's too, it had, somehow, became darker, almost like a dark brownish red. Jude had been so caught up in watching Hope, that she had no idea that Hope had woken up. Hope jumped up and yelled "Boo!" Jude, nearly had a heart attack! "Hope Rose Harrison! Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" Jude yelled. As soon as that happened, everyone turned to look at them. Jude look at them sheepishly. She just said sorry, and turned back to Hope who was now squealing. "Yay! We're here!" Hope said happily. Hope happily. As soon as the plane had landed, Hope ran out of her seat and ran out of the plane. Jude grabbed their bags and ran after Hope. As soon as she caught up to Hope, Jude saw a face she never thought she would ever see again, and he was running to catch his plane. She yelled after him, "Tommy!" Tommy turned around in surprise. It was her.


	4. Accidents Happen

Jude looked at Tommy. He was tall and tan. He was just as hot as she remembered him. Jude stared at him as he turned around and walked over to them. As he was slowly approching, Hope started pulling on Jude's arm. "Let's go! Let's go! I wanna go see daddy!" Hope said tugging on Jude's arm. "Sweetie, I have to tell you something. That person comming over is...well..he's your daddy," Jude said. Hope smiled happily. She ran over to Tommy and jumped on him. He dropped all his bags and gave her a huge hug. Jude smiled at them, they looked so happy. Although Hope had never met Tommy, she was acting as if she knew him. Jude smiled and tried to look her best as Tommy picked up his bags and carried Hope to Jude. As soon as he got up to Jude, he put Hope down. They just stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity. Soon, Hope began to get restless. "Mommy! I wanna go!" Hope said. Jude snapped out of everything,"What?" Jude said. "I wanna go home!" Hope said. She gave Jude the puppydog eyes and pout. Jude looked at Hope and sighed. "Hope, we don't have anywhere to go," Jude said staring at Hope. Then Hope spoke up,"Daddy, can we stay with you?" Hope said with huge, eager eyes. She grabbed Tommy's hand and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist. "Fine, lets go," Tommy said, grabbing his bags off the floor and picking up Hope. All together, they walked off and drove to Tommy's house. 

-------------------------

About 10 minutes after they got in Tommy's Viper (A/N: Yes, Viper. The exact same kind) Hope had fallen asleep. Jude took this as her oppurtunity to ask Tommy why he had left. "So, Tommy. I just wanted to know...why'd you leave?" Jude asked. "Well...I hate to say this, but Sadie made me. I tried to reason with her, but she said that she would hurt you guys if I didn't leave," He said sadly, remembering the day that he left her. "Sadie gave me a plane ticket to California, and I've been her ever since," Tommy said. "But Sadie told me that there were complications, that you were gon-" Jude said before suddenly realizing everything. "Sadie said that you were gone. I am so stupid! I thought she meant gone as in dead, I mean, she did say there were complications!" Jude said exclaiming. "So that's what was up with the 'back from the dead' headline," Tommy said realizing everything also. Jude looked up at Tommy. "I missed you, you know," Jude said. "I missed you too Jude," Tommy said looking into Jude's eyes. "Look out!" Jude yelled as Tommy had swerved off the road.

"Whoa, you almost pulled a Tommy," Jude said after Tommy had steadied the car. He looked at her confused, as she just laughed remembering that he didn't know. "It's when you almost drive off the road, like what had happened to you that night," Jude said trailing off. Tears suddenly came to her eyes. She tried to brush it away before he saw, but it was too late. Tommy saw. He pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. Before he unlocked the car, he looked in Jude's eyes and kissed her. She kissed back and then she remembered Jamie. She pulled away. "Shit! Jamie!" Jude said. "Uh, Jude, I'm Tommy, not Jamie," Tommy blurted out. "No, I know, it's just that, well, I'm with Jamie right now," Jude said to Tommy as Hope woke up. "What happened?" Hope asked innocently. Jude and Tommy just looked at eachother saying nothing as Hope looked from her mom to her dad.


	5. My Worst Nightmare

It was 1 AM and Jude was still awake. She couldn't tell if it was becuase of the time difference or if she was still in shock from the kiss Jude and Tommy had shared earlier. She needed to think it through. She still loved Tommy, but she was also in love with Jamie, but not as deep as Tommy. She knew they both loved her back. She wanted to call Sadie and ask her for help, but then she remembered what had happened in the car also. It was Sadie's fault Tommy had left in the first place. And threatening to hurt Jude and Hope, how dare her! She couldn't believe that she had fallen for it. Jude hated Sadie, she had ruined Jude and Hope's life, and all becuase of Tommy. Jude decided that it was time to stop thinking about all that stuff. She went downstairs and got a drink of water. As she was drinking, she heard knocking on the door, as she was contemplating who would be knkocking this late, the knocking became harder. She suddenly got scared. She just stood there quietly, hoping that the person would leave. She waited 5 minutes before deciding to check if they had left. She looked through the eye hole in the door and looked. There was someone standing at the door. And they looked very familiar. Jude opened the door a little, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jude asked the person. 

"Jude! What are you doing here," They said. "I think the better question is, what are you doing here at 1 AM?" Jude asked them as Tommy came downstairs and saw who was at the door. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Jude glared at him before hissing "Tommy! You don't wanna wake up Hope do you?" Jude said. "Who's Hope?" The person asked before looking at them. "She's our daughter," Jude said looking them straight in the eye. The person just nodded slowly as they looked at Jude and Tommy, "We need to talk," They said. Noticing how sad they looked, Tommy just nodded and let them in. As they came in, Jude and Tommy finally had a good view of them. They had scratches and bruises all over their body. They were bleeding everywhere, and they didn't look too good. After surveying her for a few minutes, Jude finally spoke up, "What happened?" They person just looked shamefully to the ground and said nothing. But as they bent over, blood started flowing out of their nose. Jude looked at them in pity and ran to get tissues and some ice.

----------------------

Scene: 10 PM, Shelbi's POV (In Diary Form)

Dear Diary,

I needed to get out of the house. My supposed fiancée, yes I said fiancée, he proposed yesterday, was at home making out on the couch. Not with me, but with one of my best friends! I had walked in on them, and all Nathan could say was, "Get the hell out, tonight's not your night!" He said fierce fully. All I could do was nod. I didn't wanna be around him right then. He was cheating on me before, and I knew it then too, but I still loved him. I couldn't get rid of him. I needed to talk to a friend, but then I had realized that I had left my keys inside the house. I quickly ran back inside to get them, and I tried to run out before he caught me, but he did. I tried to run, but Nathan grabbed my arm. I tried to pry myself out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. I don't need to get into details, but let's just say that he caused me damage. Ok, I need to let this out, fine. He had hit me. He punched and slapped my face. He kicked my knees and repeatedly hit me. When he had finally stopped, he gave me one final kick in the stomach and left me. He looked at me in pity and said, "Poor you, come back tomorrow when you're welcome here," He said. He turned and looked at me one more time and just laughed. I needed to get away, so I drove, I drove to the nearest person I could.

After about 4 hours, I had reached my destination. I got out of the car, still surprised at how I could still walk, nonetheless drive there. I knocked on the door and hoped someone would be there. One of the lights was on, so I knew someone was there. I knocked on the door and got no answer. As I knocked on the door harder, I still got no answer. I just stood there for five minutes and waited. Hopefully someone would open the door. As I stood, my wish came true, someone had opened the door, but it was not who I thought it would be. It was Jude. At Tommy's house. Why was she there? What was she doing there? Wasn't she supposed to be in Toronto? All these thoughts raced through my mind. I started thinking the worst. I started thinking something was wrong with Tommy. As Jude spoke, I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jude had asked suprised. I asked her what she was doing there and she countered with the whole "the-better-question-is" routine and tried to turn it on me. I wasn't in the mood to fight, so I just stood there quietly until Tommy had screamed at me to get out. Jude had asked him to shut up becuase he would wake up Hope. I just stood there, I asked who Hope was, but then I remembered, she was Jude's daughter. Sadie had told me about her. I just asked if we could talk, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the couch with a bloody nose...he really messed me up bad.


	6. Bye California

As Jude was gone, Tommy was talking to Shelbi. "Shel, what happened? Who did this to you?" Tommy asked slowly. Shelbi hesitated a little before slowly saying his name. "It was Nathan." She said looking at Tommy. He shook his head in shame. He looked at her. "Shel! How could you let him do that to you? He cheats on you, then he proposes? God, what kind of person does that?" Tommy said blowing up on Shelbi. She screamed right back. "What kind of person? Someone like you. I mean, hell, you did it too!" Shelbi said. She bit her lip when she realized what had just been said. By that time, Jude was standing behind the wall listening. Jude had quickly realized what was going on. Tommy had been cheating on her with Shelbi. That expained everything! Shelbi was jealous of Jude, that's why she had left all those years ago. Jude leaned against the wall and quietly sobbed. She tried to hold it in, but she tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. Tommy and Shelbi had heard. They quickly turned and saw Jude running up the stairs. Tommy ran after Jude, but when he got upstairs, it was too late. Jude was packing up her bags and she had locked the door. "Jude! Open up the door!" Tommy said. "Hell no! Why don't you ask Shelbi? I mean, you loved her right?" Jude asked while crying. Tommy's face fell, he turned the doorknob and it still wasn't open. Tommy tried again, and it opened, but Jude had opened it herself. She pushed past Tommy and to the next room grabbing Hope. "I thought you really loved me Tommy, I guess I was wrong again. I mean, I've only been here about, what, 7 hours, and you already manage to screw everything up!" Jude screamed. "Jude, don't be like that! Where are you going?" Tommy asked. Jude just shook her head as Hope woke up, "Anywhere but here." Jude said pulling Hope out the door and slamming it. 

---------------------

Back inside the house, Shelbi had heard everything. She didn't mean to cause all this trouble, it was all a plus! She smiled happily as she heard the door slam shut. She heard the door open again and shut once more. As she turned to look out the window, she saw Jude running out the door with all her bags. Hope was crying and Tommy was trying to reason with her. Shelbi was so happy that she laughed. She would get Tommy to herself once more, and Jude wouldn't do anything about it. As she heard the door open once more, she quickly sat back down on the couch and started to act as if she were crying. She heard Tommy pick up his keys and soon he was in front of her. "Shelbi, I have to go catch up with Jude," he said before running out the door. Shelbi just decided to stay there and wait for him. As she sat in the silence, she came up with her game plan. She would get Tommy, no matter what.

---------------------

Tommy got in his car and started to drive. He had no idea about where Jude would go, but he knew she wouldn't stop till she got somewhere. He was trying to come up with somewhere to find her when he got a phone call. It was Shelbi. "What Shelbi?" he said with a hostile tone of voice. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to say that Jude came back. She's here right now," Shelbi said as if nothing mattered. Tommy decided to turn around and come home. For some reason, he had a bad feling about it, but he still went. If Shelbi was telling the truth, Tommy would be forever greatful, if not, he would kill her. "Ok, I'm comming now," Tommy said. He hoped it was the first one, becuase he had no idea what he was going to do if she wasn't there.

--------------------

As Jude got out of the taxi with Hope, she could hear Hope crying. She knew that Hope loved him, but Jude needed to get Hope away from her before he hurt her too. Jude knew Tommy was too good to be true. If he had really loved them, he would've chased them. She knew it sounded weird, but she still wished he had. It would prove that he really loved them. But he didn't, so he probably didn't love them. She turned around one final time to see if he had followed, and he didn't, so she grabbed Hope's hand and dragged her, well not really dragged her, across the street and into the airport where she would try to get a flight home.


	7. Why Am I Leaving?

As Tommy drove home, he was contemplating what to say to Jude. It needed to be short but sweet, truthful but not so truthful that she got freaked out, and he needed to say what he wanted to say without her leaving or tuning him out. He finally decided to just wing it. It had worked in the past. As he was driving home, he started thinking about Hope. How she had looked like him, how she had sounded and acted like him. She was definatly his. Not that he was doubting it, but she reminded Tommy of himself so much. As he finally pulled into his driveway, he looked around and saw that all the lights were off. He rushed in, thinking that Jude and Hope had left. As he walked around the house, he saw that no one was there, no one besides Shelbi. She sauntered over to him and whispered seductivly,"She's not here, I called you so that I could have you all to myself." Tommy gulped and tried to resist. She could sense his resistance, so she started kissing him. Unlike last time, he realized what was going on, and he stopped himself before anything could happen. She looked at him and asked him one question,"Do you love Jude more than me?" Tommy looked her in the eye also and spoke quietly, one simple word,"Yes."

---------------------

As Jude was walking up to the counter, Jude could see Hope crying in her chair. She couldn't help but feel sad for her, she knew how Hope felt, she had felt it too. That day that Sadie had told her. Jude walked up to the counter,"Hi, I was wondering, do you have any available seats for the next flight to Toronto, Canada?" Jude said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. The person (I forgot what to call them!) quickly typed something in the computer and turned to Jude smiling. "I sure do!" she said happily. Jude smiled back and gave them one thousand dollars in cash and grabbed the tickets.

Jude walked up to Hope and saw that Hope's eyes were blood red from crying. Jude pulled Hope close and held her. "Hope, we need to go now, our flight is in two hours, and you know how hard it is to get past security," Jude said truthfully, looking Hope in the eye. Hope started crying and refused to leave her seat. Jude finally managed to pull Hope out of her chair after 20 minutes of coaxing and about three thousand dollars qorth in toys. They walked up to the escalator and waited in line. As they were about to go up, Jude turned around for some reason, she could feel someone watching her. As she turned around, she saw a familiar face. As Jude and Hope got to the top, Jude pulled Hope back down the escalator and into their arms.

--------------------

After Tommy had told Shelbi that, she looked at him with sad eyes. She knew he would never love her, so she did the next best thing, she pulled him out the door and into her car. She drove without speaking or talking to Tommy. They had been driving for about 30 minutes, when she stopped the car. Shelbi muttered a few meaningful words, he could hear the hurt in his voice as she said it,"If you love Jude so much, go after her." Tommy just looked at Shelbi with a mix of emotions and thoughts. he was wondering what had happened. Why was she being so nice? As Tommy was conteplating, Shelbi got the wrong idea, she thought that he was wondering if he should stay or go. She smiled a little, thinking he would stay. She just sat there surprised as he got out of the car. She looked at him a little hurt, but then drove off mad. She might have been out of his life for now, but it wasn't going to be the last he's seen of her. She smiled smugly as she thought of that, and went home.


	8. 2 Months into the Future

2 Months Later: 

After the day that Shelbi had brought Tommy to the airport to stop Jude and Hope, they hadn't seen her since then, and Hope, Jude, and Tommy were acting like a real family. They did everything together. They had even moved in with Tommy. Everything was perfect, until Jude got a call, it was from Jamie.

----------------

Scene: Jamie's House

Jamie had been sitting around, just watching TV, when he changed the channel. Suddenly, Jude face came flashing on the TV. It was her old video for "Waste My Time" with Shay. As he was watching her, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't talked to Jude since she had left for California 2 months ago. Jamie suddenly thought,"If she hadn't called, did that mean that she forgot about him?" and "If he forgot about Jude, did that mean that he didn't really love her?" He finally came to a decision, he would call Jude and break it off with her. As he went to get his cell phone in his room, he tripped over one of his jackets that had fallen off the chair. Jamie bent down to pick it up, and when he did, a small box fell out of one of the pockets. He immediatly recognized it. He opened it, and all the memories came back. It was a ring, the exact ring he was going to propose to her with. But she had left for California that day, and he hadn't gotten to ask her before he left. He shut the box closed, and stuck it in the pocket of his jacket. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Judde's number. He needed to break it off with Jude as soon as possible.

----------------

Jude had been asleep when Jamie called. Tommy was in the kitchen making breakfast, when Jude's cell started ringing. Tommy followed the sound of the ringing to the couch where she had left it last night. He quickly picked it up and took it to Jude's room. Tommy snuck a peak at the caller ID and saw that it was Jamie. A part of him wanted to just turn it off, but he knew that the right thing to do was to give her the phone. As he walked into her room, he shook her gently enough to wake her, then gave her the phone. She said a groggy hello, and then shot up as she heard Jamie's voice. As she shooed Tommy away, tears started comming to her eyes. Tommy, sensing the need to be alone, left her room, but hid outside her door listening. She didn't say anything, but he could hear her crying. After about 3 minutes, he heard Jude throw her cell phone against the door. "Tommy, you can come in now," Jude said. Tommy quickly opened the door and saw Jude sitting on her bed with her heads in her hands. He went and sat with her on her bed. He held her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrolably into his shirt. She suddenly stopped and look at him. Tommy felt it was the right time to ask. "What happened?" Tommy asked. She looked him in the eye and simply said,"He broke up with me." As soon as she said that, she started crying again, and all he could do was hold her.

----------------

Jude had cryed herself to sleep, and Tommy was sitting on the couch with Hope watching TV. He wasn't paying attention becuase he was still trying to figure out why Jamie had broken up with Jude. He had reasons ranging from, he was cheating on her, to he was gay. Then it suddenly all came back. It was about Tommy. He had ruined them. He hadn't meant to, but he did. He had caused her so much pain again, this time it was indirectly, but pain nonetheless. He walked into Jude's room and just watched her sleep. For now, all he could do was comfort her and be her friend. And that was good enough for him. At least, for now.


	9. Unknown Answers

As Jude got up the next morning, she found Tommy laying next to her, and Hope jumping on the bed. Jude shot up after seeing Tommy laying next to her. Jude had shot up so fast, Hope tripped and fell on Tommy. Jude giggled as she heard a little crack and Tommy muttering. Tommy got up groggily, and pushed Hope off him before grabbing his hip. Jude laughed harder, and tried to stop, as Hope kept jumping on the bed yelling "Daddy is an old timer, Daddy is an old timer!" Hope finally stopped and jumped off the bed, skipping out the door. Jude surpressed her laughter a little longer as Tommy got up and tried to chase Hope out the door. As soon as they were out the door, she could her little squeals of laughter. Jude, who had finallt stopped laughing, sat up in bed and started thinking. She had suddenly remembered that Tommy had been in her bed. "Why was he in my bed?" Jude asked herself. Suddenly, a thought came over her,"Had they had sex again?" Jude sighed, and walked over to where she heard the laughing. Hope was on the couch giggling as Tommy held down her hands and feet and tickled her. Jude just leaned against the wall and watched them quietly. Suddenly, Tommy turned and saw Jude. With a huge smile on his face, he let Hope go and walked over to Jude. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Tommy said teasingly. Jude just gave him a sarcastic smile and went over to Hope. They just sat there and watched TV. After about 5 minutes, Tommy finally gave in an joined them on the couch. They spent about 30 minutes watching in silence, Hope finally drifted off to sleep again, and Jude thought it was the perfect chance to ask Tommy why he was in bed with her earlier. "Tommy? Just wondering, why were you in bed with me?" Jude asked carefully. "Well..."

----------------

Shelbi had been in Canada since the day she dropped Tommy off at the airport to catch Jude before she left. Shelbi had been trying to figure out what to do, she needed revenge. So she called the first person she could, Mel. Shel had been living with Mel and her boyfriend. Mel and Shel (A/N: I just noticed that the rhymed!) had been plotting against Jude and Tommy. Suddenly, Shelbi had an idea. They would attack Jude's boyfriend, Jamie. Shelbi and Mel immediatly plotted. They figured that they could break Jude and Jamie up. Not that it would ruin Jude and Tommy, but it would would ruin Jude. Everyone knew how much she loved Jamie. They thought everything through, and set off for Jamie's house. Hoping that it would work. If not, then they would be screwed.

Tommy had just sat there in shock. He was speachless, and he hadn't thought about that till that very second. He racked his brian, trying to figure out too. "Tommy? What were you doing in my bed?" Jude said slightly louder. When Tommy didn't say anything, Jude was starting to get aggitated. "Tommy Quincy! What the frickin hell were you doing in my bed?" Jude shouted. She shouted so loud that Hope had woken up. Hope layed there frightened. Tommy had seen Hope wake up and went over to her. He picked her up and brought her to her room and tucked her in before Tommy went back to Jude. He sat beside her and said the truth,"I don't exactly know." he said slowly.

-----------------

Shelbi and Melanie had driven about 1 or 2 hours before they had gotten to Jamie's house. (A/N: Of course, this is actually after Jamie breaks up with Jude) Shelbi and Melanie had dressed up, and had practiced what they were going to say in the car. They had everything planned out, right down to the very seconds, well almost. They had made sure everything would go right, and they had checked out every possibility of it going wrong, and they hadn't found anything wrong. So, they had set out for Jamie's house. Of course, that was about 1 or 2 painful hours ago. Shelbi and Melanie had barely spoken a word to eachother after they had explored every possibility, which was about an hour ago. Shelbi had tried to break the silence everyonce in a while, but everytime, she was greeted with a slight moan. She finally decided to just shut up. Shelbi carefully studied Mel's face as Mel drove. She had slight wrinkles on her forehead, which meant she was thinking. Shelbi finally decided to try to talk again,"Hey Mel, whatca thinking about?" Mel just turned to her briefly before turning back to the road. "How'd you know that I was thinking?" Mel asked. Shelbi shurgged slightly and said,"You're my older sis, I know when something's up." Mel just turned to Shelbi and finally spoke.

"I'm just thinking about this plan, I don't know if we should go through with this plan. I mean, why do we have to hurt Jude? She and Tommy were meant to be, and we know it!" Shelbi looked at Mel weirdly. It was her idea in the first place. And she did want revenge on Jude, but why was she having second thoughts? "I guess well have to go through with it now. There's no turning back now, were here," Shelbi said triumphiantly. Mel just looked at her sister with a look of disbelief and followed her to the door. As soon as Mel got there, Shelbi knocked on the door. As Jamie opened the door, he stared at them with a look of shock on his face. "Uhhhh...Mel? Shelbi? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked cautiously. They said nothing, they just pushed him into his house and shut the door.

Jude just looked at Tommy. "You don't know why you were in my bed? What'd you do, sleepwalk or something?" Jude screamed. Tommy just stared at Jude with a blank look on his face. He stood locked like that for about 2 minutes. When he wasn't moving, she knew something was up. She waved her hand in front of his face, and snapped her fingers. "Tommy? Tommy?" Jude ask worriedly. He snapped out of his blank phase. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Tommy asked. Jude just looked at him with a confused look on her face. Suddenly, Tommy was talking about how he didn't know why he was in her bed. Just a second ago, he had no idea where he was, then suddenly, he was back to normal. "What's wrong with him?" Jude thought. She had no idea what was wrong, but she knew something wasn't right.


	10. My Dirty Little Plan

Jude looked at Tommy confused as he babbled on and on about how he was sorry and how he didn't know why he was in her bed. She snapped out of her thoughts, and decided to ask Tommy. "Tommy? What just happened? I mean, just a second ago, you didn't know where you were and who I was..." Jude trailed off as Tommy looked at Jude confused also. He had no idea what she was talking about. All he remembered was thinking about why he was in Jude's bed. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Jude? I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy said truthfully. As Jude looked at him seriuosly, he suddenly remembered something. "The last thing I remember was blanking out...other than that, I have no idea what you're talking about. I swear," Tommy said once again. Jude just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Finally she decided to talk. "Tommy, were talking you to the doctors. Something's not right about this. I have a feeling about it," Jude said. Tommy tried reasoning with Jude, "Jude! Nothing's wrong with me! And besides, we can't leave Hope all by herself here!" Jude just looked at him. "Fine, but you better be right about nothing being wrong about you," Jude said walking away. She walked to Hope's room, but turned to face Tommy before she entered, "Oh, and the whole thing about you being in my bed this morning, forget about it. I didn't mind," Jude said winking. She entered Hope's room, leaving Tommy dumbfounded as to what had happened. Tommy sat back down on the couch and thought, "Let's hope nothing's wrong with me. But Jude does have a point, something is up with me," Tommy said. He shook his hoping those bad thoughts would leave his head. He stood up and walked to Hope's room, thnking about what he would do if something was wrong with him.

------------------

Mel and Shelbi pushed Jamie into his house and pushed him to his couch. As they did that, he couldn't hep but help but stare at them. After all, they did look great. Mel was dressed in a tight black mini dress with a plunging neckline, and Shelbi was dressed in the same outfit except red. They were both wearing totally high heels that matched their dresses. After they had sat him on the couch, Shelbi and Mel sat beside him, one on either side. They crossed their legs, and Jamie couldn't help but gulp. He knew they were up to something, or they wouldn't be all dressed up like that. He looked at each of them as they stared at him. He was starting to get uncomfortable, so he got up and went to sit on the other chair that was sitting in front of them. Shelbi finally decided it was time to get to business. "So, Jamie, I heard that you were dating Jude," Shebi said, running a hand through her hair seductively. Jamie once again gulped and nodded his head "yes". Shelbi turned to Mel and smiled. She knew they were getting to him. Just a little further, and all would be done with. Mel nodded, and decided that it was her turn.

She also turned to face him. "Wow! That's so great!" She said with a tone of fakeness. She put her hands together and moved her arms forward a little, squeezing her brests together, making them look bigger. Once again, Jamie gulped. Finally, he spoke. "Uh...what exactly do you girls want?" He said stuttering. The girl's knew that they had finally cracked him. They giggled a little, and gave him a huge grin. They followed the plan, knowing what the were going to do next. Shelbi just turned to him and walked forward. Jamie gulped again, as she sat on his lap. Jamie wasn't prepared for what happened next.

-----------------

Shelbi had walked over to Jamie and sat on his lap. Doing that, she kissed him hard and passionatly. He returned the kiss, and as soon as she knew it, he had his tounge in her mouth, just like she knew he would. She pulled away and gave him a sheepish grin. "Gee Jamie, that was great. Too bad you're dating Jude, who knew what could've happened if I hadn't remembered that!" Shelbi said getting up from his lap. She walked over to Mel and grabbed her hand. "Come on Mel, we have to get home. It's about a 2 hour drive from here!" Shelbi said turning away. She expected to have Jamie stop her. Just as she expected, Jamie stopped her. "Wait! Shelbi! What so I have to do to be with you?" Jamie said suddenly. Shelbi turned to him and simply said, "Simple, break up with her!" She said, once again grabbing Mel's hand and dragging her out the door giggling, as Jamie sat there, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.


	11. My Nightmare Come True

It had been about a week since Tommy had that little problem. One week since Jamie had broken up with Jude. One week since that little confrontation Jamie had with Shelbi and Mel. And of course, Jude didn't know about that, and she didn't have to know. Jamie, who was still shocked about what had happened. He was so shocked that he had even forgotten that he had broken up with Jude already, and yet, he was still trying to find out a way to break up with her. Jamie had been so wrapped up in what had happened, he didn't even notice that he hadn't eaten in days. He had just been sitting in a daze for the past week. It was a little unbelievable, but he knew that Shelbi had gotten to him. He got up and stretched out. It seemed as if doing that had gotten his brain running once again. He needed to talk to someone. He wanted to call Jude, but he realized that she was in California. With Tommy. Just the thought of it got Jamie's anger boiling. He needed to talk to someone! So he called the one person he really didn't wanna call about this. But he needed to vent, so he dialed her number. He hoped that they wouldn't answer their phone, but he knew they would. They always did. Jamie practically jumped at the song of their voice. "Hello?" They said. "Hey, Kat? I really needed to talk to someone, so...yeah, I called you," Jamie said. "Jamie? Wow..I never thought that you would talk to me after that day you caught me cheating on you," Kat said surprised. "Well, I guess, I got over that. Anyway, you up for a gab fest?" Jamie said half joking. "Sure! What's up?" Kat said. "Well..." Jamie said,"I think I may like Shelbi," Jamie said. Kat just sat there on her couch with a stunned expression on her face and not speaking. 

-----------------

Jude had been going over the week she had just had. Jude and Tommy had a pretty normal week. At least, as normal as it could get in a house with an ex-boy band member/producer, a singer who was his protégé, and their daughter. It was pretty quiet at the house. They were always out and about. At the fair, at the beach, out shopping. You'd think they were an actual family! But, as they knew, all good things must come to an end. Jude had been talking to Tommy over the week, and they had decided that it would be best for Hope if they had just moved in with him. Jude tried to make a deal, such as letting Hope come visit Tommy each year, but Tommy refused. It was either "Stay with me in California" or nothing at all. So Jude chose to stay with Tommy. She needed to go back to Canada, but only for a little while. Just to give everyone a heads up. Hope needed to tell her friends, and Jude wanted to tell her friends and family. So they decided to all fly out to Canada together for a while while Jude and Hope got everything settled. Thay had even set a date. They would all be leaving at the same time next week. Now that everything had been settled about that, they just needed to tell Hope about the arrangement.

-----------------

Tommy wanted to say that Jude and Hope would be going home and would never see him again, just to see how Hope would react. Jude, on the other hand, thought it was cruel and wanted to just tell Hope straight up. So they came up with a comprimise. Tommy would come up with a place to tell her, and Jude would break it to her. And tonight was the night to tell her. They knew that Hope would never want to leave Canada, but it was either that or never see her father again. Jude knew that Hope loved Tommy more than Canada, so she would gladly accept.

Tommy had decided to go back to the fair. Hope's favorite place. As Jude finished going over the week she had, she turned and saw Tommy nodding at Hope, who was walking toward them. She nodded back and Hope ran to them. Jude decided that it was time. "Hope, we need to talk to you about something," Jude said. "What is it mommy?" Hope asked. "Well, sweetie, your dad and I decided it would be best for you if we moved in together," Jude said slowly. Hope squealed in excitement. "Yay! Daddy's moving with us to Canada!" Hope said dancing around with a cotton candy in her hand. "Well, not exactly, I'm not moving there sweetie, you're moving here," Tommy said alomst as slowly as Jude. Hope stopped dancing. "We're moving here?" Hope said with her eyes filling with tears. Jude nodded and so did Tommy. Hope started crying, and Tommy went to hug her. She just kicked him in the knee and ran off into deep into the park. Jude turned to Tommy who was just staring at the way she had gone. It had taken them a couple seconds for it all to sink in. When they had realized what had happened, they ran off after Hope. They had ran all the way across the park, and they still hadn't found Hope. After about another 30 minutes of searching, they found someone who was working the rides. Jude had explained to them what had happened, the part about Hope running away, not the part about Jude and Tommy talking to Hope, and they had promised to help. The person had called a few of his friends, and they set off to look for her. After they had left, Jude and Tommy took of to look for her again. As they were looking, Jude turned to Tommy,"Is it just me, or did that guy look really frickin familiar?" Jude said. "It wasn't just you, he looked familiar to me too..." Tommy said trailing off. Suddenly, they saw Hope. She was getting in a car and the car had just driven off. Tommy pointed it out to Jude, and he ran to his car, instructing her to stay there and call the police. Jude just nodded and watched as Tommy sped off after the other car. She sank down onto a bench and pulled out her cell phone. She took a deep breath and called the police.


	12. We Can't Afford To Lose You

Tommy had been chasing after the car for about 10 minutes. It had been going at a pretty normal speed, and it was as if they didn't notice Tommy had been chasing them. Tommy couldn't help but think that the car looked very familiar. Actually, the license plate did. "Sexy Sade's" Tommy said out loud. Racking his brain to find it, he suddenly realized who it was. Tommy went around the car and tried to signal it to pull over, but it was no use. All they did was ram into Tommy's Viper and keep driving. Tommy did have enough time to look at who the driver was. It was just who he expected, Sadie. 

No matter how rammed up Tommy's car was, he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to lose his daughter to his ex-girlfriend. Not to mention, Jude's sister. He pulled out his cell and quickly called Jude. "Jude, you won't frickin believe who the hell kidnapped Hope," Tommy said. "Who the hell kidnapped Hope?" Jude asked. "Does the license plate 'Sexy Sade's' remind you of anything?" Tommy said frantically. "Oh My God! It's Sadie!" Jude exclaimed. She dropped the phone, causing it to break into pieces. She was in shock. Her own sister! Why would she do that to her? She needed to clear her head. Just like Hope had done, she ran. Ran off into the darkness. Jude wasn't sure where she was going. Or even if she was going anywhere. She just ran. And she had no idea if she was comming back.

------------------

Hope was in the car with Sadie, just talking. Hope was scared. She was scared that if she didn't do what Auntie Sadie wanted, she would hurt her. Or worse, her mom and dad. So Hope just did what she could, keep calm and just act normal even though she knew this wasn't normal. Sadie, on the other hand, was also nervous. But not about what was happening, about what Jude would say when she realized it was her. Sadie quickly realized that it was going to have to be fast, becuase she was someone running down the road. Comming up slowly beind the person, Sadie gasped, and so did Hope when she realzied who it was. Not knowing what to do, Sadie sped up. She was right behind Jude, and was about to accelerate even faster, when she heard sirens. Jude slowly stopped and turned around when she heard the sirens. As she did, she saw two bright lights, followed by the blinking lights of the police, and after that, followed by two more bright lights. Jude saw the car right in front of her. She saw it was Sadie, and she also saw Sadie scream. The last thing Jude saw? Sadie's two lights come right at her, and the bottom of Sadie's car as it ran her over.

------------------

Tommy had been still been chasing Sadie. He suddenly noticed that Sadie had sped up. As Tommy was speeding up, he saw a sight he couldn't believe. Sadie had just run over Jude, and now she was just driving on as if nothing had happened! He saw one of the police cars swerve around Jude and another one pull up beside her. Tommy decided to let the polic take care of Sadie while he checked on Jude. As he parked his car and got out, he saw Jude. Her legs were twisted in a weird angle, and her legs were covered in blood. Tommy had to shut his eyes tightly to keep from crying, but it didn't help. Little teardrops came out of the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them away as quickly as he could. He turned away from Jude, the ambulance that had just drove off with her in it, Sadie with Hope in the car, and the two police cars that were following her. He just turned away from all of the drama that was forming in his life since that morning. He couldn't believe all this had happened in less than a day! He was about to get into his car and drive off, when someone stopped him. More like, a police officer stopped him. A very familiar officer. "Tommy? Tommy Quincy? Is that you? I haven't seen you in, what, 10, 12 years?" The officer said as Tommy turned around. "Oh my god, it's you," Tommy said simply.

"Yeah, it's me. I been thinking of calling you lately, just to see how Jude's doing," The officer said. "Well, maybe if you hadn't left Jude when she was 16, then maybe you would know," Tommy muttered under his breath. "What was that?" They questioned. "Nothing, nothing," Tommy said. The officer just shook his head, "Well Tommy, what's been going on with Jude?" He said. "I don't know, you tell me. I was just about to follow the ambulance to see what was wrong, but then you stopped me," Tommy said. Suddenly, the officer's face hardened. "That was Jude?" He asked wearily. "Yeah it was. And the person who ran her over? Sadie. They little girl in the car with Sadie? Hope. Mine and Jude's 8 year old daughter. Now? Hope is in a car with Sadie, who had kidnapped her, and Jude is in the hospital holding on for life, and it was all because of me!" Tommy said hysterically. The officer's eyes began to fill with tears. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's only Sadie's fault because she ran Jude over, she was the one who sped up when she saw Jude. It's not your fault!" The officer said before Tommy burst into tears (A/N: Can you picture that? Awe...so sweet!) and grabbed the officer. The officer started crying too. After about a couple of minutes, they had stopped crying as much as they could. The officer turned to Tommy, "Come on, let's go to the hospital. We need to check on Jude," The officer said. "Yeah, lets go," Tommy said before turning to the officer, who was running to his own car, "Thanks Mr. Harrison, for everything," Tommy said before getting into his own car. Mr. Harrison turned to face Tommy, "You're welcome." They both started their cars and drove off to go see Jude.

---------------

Hope couldn't stop screaming or crying. She couldn't believe Sadie had done that. Hope knew that Sadie had seen Jude, she knew that Sadie had sped up when she saw Jude, she also knew that when Sadie had hit Jude, Sadie didn't stop. She had kept going. She knew she hit Jude, and she didn't stop. Hope felt like just jumping out of the car and running to see her mom, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, she would die..or Sadie would hurt her. She couldn't even begin to think about why her aunt would do that to her own sister! How could she! Hope turned to Sadie and asked, "Auntie Sadie? Why'd you do that?" Hope asked in between sobs. Sadie just turned to Hope. Her eye's were red and teary. "I just don't know sweetie," Sadie said truthfully. Hope just started crying, and the sight of Hope made Sadie cry. She couldn't do it anymore. She pulled over to the car, and got out. The police grabbed Sadie and handcuffed her. They stuck her into the police car, and Sadie couldn't stop crying.

Hope just watched as they took Sadie away in the car. Hope cried so hard. Her aunt was probably going to jail, her mom was in the hospital, and all because she had run away. She had to get away, so she ran. Just like always, she ran. But before she could get too far, the police officer caught her. The officer stuck Hope in her police car and drove her to the hospital where Hope met with Tommy. They both started crying. Hope looked around and saw someone she didn't recognize. "Daddy? Who's that man looking at us?" Hope asked. "Well, Hope, that's your grandfather," Tommy said. Hope just looked at him. Then she did something totally unexpected. She walked right up to her grandfather and looked him square in the eye. "You should be ashamed of yourself," Hope said before running off.

Hope ran off into the hospital. She didn't stop till she got to where she wanted to go. Standing in front of a huge window, she saw her mom. Her whole body was mangeled up in bandages. She had a little blood seeping through her bandages. Hope couldn't stand to see her mom like this. Her eyes started to fill up with tears again. Suddenly, she saw someone behind her. "I can't afford to lose her," Hope said to the person while still facing the window. "I know, neither can I," Tommy said turning her around. He wrapped her in a huge hug. As he was hugging her, he caught a glimpse of Jude in the window. It hurt him so much to see her like that. "I can't afford to lose her too," Tommy repeated holding Hope tighter.


	13. Why Does This Happen to Me?

It had been about a hour or so since Hope and Tommy had seen Jude at the hospital. They had left, and went home, hoping that nothing would happen to her when they were gone. Hope had fallen asleep, and Tommy was lying in his bed completely still and quiet. He was stuck in his thoughts of everything that had happened in the last few days. He still thought that it was his fault, but not as much as he used to. Tom couldn't stand just laying down and letting his thoughts get to him. He needed to do something before he started thinking bad stuff about Jude and what would happen. He went downstairs quietly, hoping not to wake up Hope. 

Tommy went down to the kitchen to make some hot water for coffee. As he turned on the stove, he heard the telephone ring. Forgetting that he had turned on the stove, he ran to get the phone. "Hello?" Tommy answered, wondering who would call that late at night. "Mr. Quincy? This is Ms. Harrisons's doctor. We're just calling to say that Jude has finally woken up, but she has some, complications," The Doctor said. Tommy couldn't speak. Lucky for him, Jude's doctor kept talking. "Well, because of the impact of the car that ran her over, she's suffering from temporary paralysis for the waist down," her Doctor said. "Temporary paralysis?" Tommy asked nervously. "Yes Mr. Quincy. She probably won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks and she'll have to go through though physical therapy, but she will be able to walk again," her Doctor said. Tommy breathed a sight of relief. Tommy was lost in his thoughts as her Doctor continued to go on about her when condition when he suddenly said, "You might wanna see her now in case something else happens, and I wouldn't bring her daughter. It might be to hard for her to see her mom in all this pain." Tommy just said yes, then hung up the phone. He quickly ran up to Hope's room and told her that he would go to see Jude. Hope just nodded sleepily and Tommy went to his room to get his jacket and keys. Slipping out the front door a couple minutes after the phone call, he smelled smoke. He shrugged it off and got in his. Driving off, he couldn't help but think about how he had forgotten something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. When Tommy was halfway to the hospital, he might not have realized it, but his house was going up in flames. All because he forgot to turn off the stove before he left.

--------------------

Hope was fast asleep at home when she suddenly woke up to a feeling of uneasiness. She slowly got out of bed. She could hear beeping and smell smoke. She yelled out Tommy's name, but then realized that he had gone to see Jude. Hope quietly began to cry, but then she opened her door. Looking out, she saw that the whole living room was engulfed in flames, and was comming dangerously close to her room. Realizing everything that was happening, she grabbed the phone that was in her room. Not hearing the dial tone, she began to get nervous. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't go out her door and walk out the front door, it was in flames. She couldn't just stay in her room, she would get burned to death. So she did the only thing she could do. She walked up to her window, and unlocked it. Jumping out, she, surprisingly, landed on the grass safely. Hope sat there for a moment just watching the house go up in flames. Not knowing what to do next, she walked to the neighbors house and rang the doorbell. Quickly realizing that no one was awake, she walked over to the next house. She had seen the TV on, so she knew that someone was in there. The person in the house, who was a good friend of Tommy's named Mrs. Thompson, opened the door. Mrs. Thompson, seeing Hope, ushered Hope into the house. Hope took one last look at her house and walked in.

Mrs. Thompson was a nice old lady who knew Tommy's family very well. So seeing Hope at her door at 2 in the morning was a great shocker to her. She sat Hope on her sofa and went to get Hope some cookies. Walking back in, she saw Hope looking out the window at something kinda reddish orange outside. She walked over to Hope and looked out the window with her. Mrs. Thompson, realizing what she was seeing, immdiatly called the police and explained the situation. As soon as she did that, she sat down next to Hope, who seemed as if she was in a trance. "Hope, are you ok?" Mrs. Thompson asked. Hope didn't say anything. Suddenly, she turned to Mrs. Thompson and shook her head no. Hope's eyes began to fill with tears. Hope quickly brushed them away, hoping no one would see, but Mrs. Thompson saw. She picked Hope up and hugged her. Hope just let it all out. She started sobbing uncontroably and she decided to let it all spill out. Everything that had happened with Jude and Tommy, what she had done earlier, what was wrong with Jude. She let it all out. When she had finished, she sniffeled a laugh, "My life would make a great TV show wouldn't it?" Mrs. Thompson laughed, "Once you get older, maybe you can write a book or start a TV show about your life." They laughed once more.

Hope had fallen asleep once more. Right after Hope had fallen asleep, Mrs. Thompson called Tommy. "Tommy?" Mrs. Thompson asked when he had answered his cell phone. "Yes, hi, Mrs. Thompson! Is something wrong?" Tommy asked nervously. Mrs. Thompson nodded as she continued, "Well, yes there is. Your house just caught on fire. The firemen are there right now trying to put it out. It looked as if the house was completely on fire!" Tommy just stared at his cell phone in disbelief. "Wait, my house on fire? Are you sure? Did Hope get out alright?" Tommy asked Mrs. Thompson. When he didn't get an answer, he looked at his phone. It had run out of battery. "Damn it!" Tommy yelled out. "What's wrong?" Jude asked. Tommy took a deep breath. He turned to Jude and shook his head no.

--------------------

"What?" Jude yelled out. When the nurses and some of the patients turned to look at her, she just gave them a sheepish look and turned back to Tommy. "What happened?" Jude asked again, but it a quiet tone. Tommy just looked at Jude with sad eyes. "There was a fire at the house. The whole house was on fire. Mrs. Thompson just called, and that's what she told me," Tommy said. Jude looked at Tommy with huge eyes and they began to fill with tears. "Is Hope ok?" Jude asked Tommy. Tommy shoook his head. With tears filling up in his own eyes he told Jude, "I don't know. I really don't know."


	14. Hope This Works Out

Jude just stared at Tommy. She could see tears running down his face. "Why was it on fire?" Jude asked. Tommy began to shed more tears. "I don't know, I really don-" Tommy said before stopping. "Actually, I think I do know, I think that this was my fault," Tommy said. Jude just looked at him with confused eyes. She waved her hand, signaling him to elaborate more. "Well...I was thinking about what would happen to you, and I didn't wanna think about what was going to happen, so-" Tommy said before Jude cut him off this time, "Get to the point, and fast!" Tommy nodded his head, "Well, I was going to make some hot water for coffee, so I turned on the stove. But then I heard the phone ring, so I went to get it, but I forgot the stove was on. Yeah, so the person on the phone was your doctor telling me to come down here, but to leave Hope, so I left her. I guess I must've forgot that I left the stove on, so the house caught on fire," Tommy said all in one breath. While trying to catch his breath, Jude just stared at him with huge eyes. She couldn't believe that Tommy had been so irresponsible! It had taken about a minute for everything to sink in. "You WHAT!" Jude yelled. This time she didn't care if everyone heard her. "You left the stove on! You could've killed our daughter!" Jude yelled. Tommy just looked away. "You should be ashamed of yourself. This is all your fault!" Jude yelled. "You think I don't know that!" Tommy yelled "I know this is all my fault! Maybe I shouldn't have come here all those years ago. I think that was the worst Decision I ever made," Tommy said lowering his voice. "You know what Tommy, I think I agree with you for once," Jude said. Tommy just nodded his head, "I know. That's why I'm leaving." Jude just looked at him as Tommy started walking out the door. Jude decided that she had to either stop him from leaving now, or he would be out of their life forever once more. She couldn't let him leave. Not this time at least. 

"Oh no you're not Tommy Quincy. Not this time," Jude said looking at Tommy. "What?" Tommy said as he turned around to look at Jude. "You're not leaving," Jude repated once more. "But Jude, I've caused you so much pain and suffer, I think that if I left, it would be better for both of us," Tommy said trying to reason with her. "Tommy, you know what? I think you caused me more pain when you left than when you were here," Jude replied truthfully beofore speaking again, "Besides, what would Hope say if she found out you left again. She would be devastated!" Tommy just nodded again. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" Tommy asked. Jude stared at him, "I have no idea Tommy. I really don't. We'll work this out somehow. I just don't wanna lose you," Jude said. Tommy walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You'll never lose me," Tommy said before walking towards the door. "I'm going to go check on the house and Hope. Don't worry, everything will be ok," Tommy said before walking out the door. After he had closed the door, he whispered to himself, "At least, I hope."


	15. Picking Through the Ruins

Tommy had speeding down the highway. Determined to get home, at least, to his now destroyed home, as fast as he could. He had to check on Hope. He needed to make sure that she was ok. Tommy didn't care about all of their materialistic belongings, all he cared about was Hope being safe. Finally reaching his destination (a.k.a: his burned down house), he saw what damage had actually happened. Looking through the ruin, he found old burned up pictures of him and Jude, their old CD's, burned clothes, it was all gone. Bending down, Tommy picked through the ruin, looking for anything that was saved. As he was picking through it, he touched something. Picking it up, he realized what it was. It was Hope's old stuffed bunny. Tommy had bought for Hope when she had first come to California. Holding it in his hands, he felt as if he had lost Hope forever. He thought that Hope had burned to death. Walking around in the ruins where his house used to stand, he bent down and started to pick around again. He wasn't looking for something in particular, more like someone. Hoping to find some remains of what he thought would be Hope's body, he found nothing. Tommy was starting to get worried. What if she had completely burned? What had happened to her? Tommy was starting to wonder what had really happened to her. Nothing was there, nothing but memories. Suddenly, he heard a little girls voice calling him. "Daddy!"

--------------------

Hope had still been asleep on Mrs. Thompson's couch when Mrs. Thompson had seen Tommy pull up into what used his driveway. She had been watching him pick through the ruins. She knew she should take Hope to him, but she thought that Tommy should have a little time for the fire to sink in. Mrs. Thompson woke up Hope after a couple minutes of watching Tommy. She brought Hope outside, and waited for Tommy to finish picking through the ruins of his house. Hope couldn't contain her excitement, so she had to yell out to Tommy, "Daddy!" Tommy just turned around in surprise. Not seeing Hope, he turned back around and started picking again. Hope yelled out in frustration again, "Daddy!" Tommy once again turned around. He was so nervous. Tommy thought that he was hearing things again. Looking off into the distance, he saw someone waving their hands up and down. Now Tommy was really scared. He thought that it was a ghost or something. So he carefully walked up to the moving figure. "Who's there?" Tommy asked carefully while walking.

"Daddy! It's me, Hope!" Hope yelled. As Tommy neared the person, he saw that it really was Hope! He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Hope, I'm so glad you're ok!" Tommy exclaimed. Hope just hugged Tommy tighter while Mrs. Thompson walked inside before Tommy could thank her. "I am so sorry that I forgot to turn off the stove," Tommy said. Hope just looked at him with questioning eyes. "The stove?" Hope asked. "Yeah, that's what caused this fire right?" Tommy asked just as confused. "No, the officer said that someone had threw a match in here," Hope said. "WHAT?" Tommy asked confused and infuriated. "Who the hell would do such a thing!" Tommy bellowed. He remembered that Hope was right in front of him listening. "Um, Hope, don't ever repeat that word, ok?" Tommy said with a little embarrassed laugh. "No daddy, you're right. Who the hell would do such a thing?" Hope asked. Tommy answered with a laugh before becoming serious once again. "I don't know Hope. But I promise that I will figure out who it was if it's the last thing I do," Tommy vowed. Hope just nodded. Suddenly, Mrs. Thompson walked back out. "Tommy? I think you may want to get to the hospital right now. Something's wrong. Jude's doctor just called," Mrs. Thompson said quickly. Tommy and Hope looked at each other, then thanked Mrs. Thompson. Tommy and Hope ran off into Tommy's car and sped off to the hospital. Tommy shook his head. "What else could go wrong tonight?" Tommy asked himself. As he got to the hospital, he got his answer.


	16. What Else Could Go Wrong?

Tommy and Hope rushed into the hospital just in time for them to see the doctors rushing someone into the operating room. Tommy felt the blood rushing to his head. He thought that it was Jude. He wandered around frantically, looking for a doctor. When he finally found one, he immediately rushed up to him. "Doctor! Was that Jude Harrison that I just saw you rush into surgery?" Tommy asked frantically. The doctor just looked up from his charts. "What? Oh, Jude Harrison?" He asked looking through his papers. "Jude, Jude, Jude...oh yes! Jude Harrison," The doctor exclaimed. He looked down at his papers, "I'm afraid she's gone sir," The doctor said. Tommy looked at him with sad eyes as Hope burst out in tears. He couldn't believe that she was gone. Tommy, turning around, began to walk out of the hospital, carring Hope on his hip. As he was walking out, he heard a voice call out his name. "Tommy! Looking for me?" Jude asked him from the hospital doors. Tommy turned around and saw Jude. She was on crutches, and was walking slowly over to him. Tommy dropped Hope on the floor, and they ran over to Jude to help her. "Jude! But the doctor said that you were.." Tommy stopped short realizing his mistake. Before Tommy could continue, Jude finished for him, "Gone? Yeah, I was. As in I was about to go and see you gone?" Jude said laughing. "Funny how we could make the same assumption about eachother," Jude said. Tommy and Hope laughed along before remembering that Jude was still on crutches.

"So mommy, how long do you have to be on crutches?" Hope asked while Tommy had run back inside to get a wheelchair for her. "A while Hope, a long while," Jude said. Hoping to change the subject, Jude asked Hope, "So Hope, what happened with," Jude said before chocking out the last couple of words, "with Auntie Sadie?" Hope just looked at her mom before talking again. "Well..I think she's in jail. All I remember was her pulling over the car, and then the cops handcuffing her," Hope said as if nothing was wrong. Hope looked away while muttering the last couple of words, "I hope she's going to be ok." Jude had heard what Hope had said. "Me too honey, me too." Jude said nodding.

Tommy had finally come out with the wheelchair. He helped Jude into the wheelchair and they rolled Jude to Tommy's Viper. As Tommy was helping Jude into the car, Jude suddenly got nervous. She started screaming about telling Sadie to stop the car. Jude was in so much pain. She could still feel the car running her over. She could hear Hope and Sadie's screams. The bones breaking, the sirens, the beeping of her heart monitor, she could still hear it all. Jude was screaming, "Sadie stop! Sadie! No! Don't run me over!" Tommy was staring at Jude like she was crazy, and Hope was just staring at her mother. Hope was so surprised that her mom was like that. She had never seen her mom scream before. Hope knew something was wrong, so she yelled to Tommy, "Dad? I think somethings wrong with mom." Tommy turned to Hope, "Ya think?" Tommy said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Hope just shrugged as Tommy helped Jude back into the wheelchair. "Come on Hope, let's get your mom back to the hospital, something's really not right," Tommy said. Hope just nodded and shut up as he brought Jude back to the hospital screaming.

When Tommy had wheeled Jude to the hospital, she had finally stopped screaming. "What's wrong Tommy? Why can't we go home?" Jude asked as if nothing had happened. Hope just looked between her parents. That was the exact same thing that had happened with Tommy when he was in Jude's bad and didn't know why. "Maybe something was wrong with both of her parents," Hope thought. She shuddered at the thought. Nothing was wrong. As soon as her mom got out of the hospital, everything would be fine. It would go back to the way it was. Hope shook out of her thoughts as she ran to catch up to her parents. Tommy was talking to the doctor, explaining how something was wrong with Jude. "Well, we were just helping her into the car, when she just started screaming about how Sadie needed to stop the car and how she was going to run her over," Tommy was explaining. The doctor just nodded as if he wasn't even listening. "I think we should keep Ms. Harrison overnight for observation at the mental hospital," the doctor said. Tommy just nodded. "Keep her as long as you need. We just want to make sure everythings fine with her," Tommy said. The doctor nodded and wheeled Jude away. Tommy grabbed Hope and rushed her out of the hosptial. "Let's go, we have a long night to go," Tommy said. "Night?" Hope asked, "Don't you mean morning?" Tommy checked the watch in what seemed to be forever. "Damn..it's 3 AM? We need to get to a hotel. We need sleep!" Tommy said yawning. Hope nodded and they raced for his car. Hope couldn't help but still feel a bit of uneasiness. She shrugged it off, hoping nothing else would go wrong tonight.


	17. The Sad Ending

Tommy had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Swinging his hand over to the other side of the bed he was sharing with Hope, he felt an empty spot. Bolting up, he started to panic. "Where is she?" he asked himself. Sensing that Tommy was looking for her, Hope yelled out, "I'm here dad, I'm in the bathroom." She giggled quietly. Tommy, hearing that, got up and banged on the door. "Hope, get out and get dressed. We need to go to the hospital. I have a bad feeling something happened to mom." he said. Hope yelled an "ok" and got dressed. Tommy quickly grabbed his car keys and Hope, and got into the car. They drove in silence to the hospital. When they got there, Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. Jude was ok.

"Hey Jude. How are you feeling?" Tommy asked. "Not bad, but I wanna go home." Jude responded as Hope grabbed Jude's hand. Jude just nodded in understanding and pulled Hope's hand up to her face and rubbed it. Tommy looked at Jude with sad eyes. "Tommy? What's wrong?" Jude asked nervously. "I had a bad dream that you flatlined for some reason that's all." Tommy said. Jude nodded and started to speak. "It's ok, but remember this. If I ever do die, take care of Hope and my family ok?" Jude said weakly. Tommy nodded sadly. "But mom, you're not going for a long time right?" Hope asked. "I don't know Hope. I really don't know." Jude answered truthfully. Hope nodded sadly.

Jude closed her eyes slightly. Tommy could hear her breaths growning shorter. "Jude! No! Don't go!" Tommy screamed as Hope sobbed. "Tommy, it's time. I have to go. Take care of everyone for me." Jude said. "Nooooo! No Jude, you can't go!" Tommy said and grabbed Jude in his arms. Jude closed her eyes. She took one last breath as she peacefully died in Tommy's arms. Tommy and Hope sobbed heavily. "I love you Jude. We all do." Tommy said one last time as he went off to find a nurse. He carefully placed Jude back on the bed and grabbed Hope. They walked out the door. Hope took one last look at Jude before she walked off to catch up to Tommy. "I love you mommy." She said quietly.  
-----------------------  
Tommy woke up once more in a cold sweat. He flung his hand over the bed once more, and hit something. "Tommy! What'd you do that for?" Jude asked. "Jude!" He yelled and squeazed her tightly. "Yeah Tommy. What's wrong? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Jude asked with a concerned tone of voice. "Yeah, a really bad dream." He said. He explained eveyrthing that had happened with Jude, Sadie, and Hope, how Sadie had kidnapped Hope, how she ran Jude over, how Jude died. Jude just listened intently as Tommy described everything. When he finished, Hope had come in and Tommy was in tears. Jude just comforted him. "Don't worry Tommy. At least tomorrow we're getting married." Jude said waving her hand in front of his face revealing a huge diamond ring. "We are?" Tommy asked confusedly. "Yeah, don't you remember?" Jude asked. Tommy racked his brain. Suddenly it all came back to him. He had proposed to Jude about 5 or 6 months ago. They were getting married tomorrow. "Yeah, I suddenly do." He said truthfully.  
----------------------  
The Next Day-  
Tommy was standing at the front of the church at the altar. He watched as the doors slowly opened and the bridesmaids slowly walked out. First came Hope, the flower girl. Then Sadie, the Maid of Honor. Then Shelbi, then Melanie, which surprised Tommy, but then he remembered that Melanie had suggested it. he smiled as Jude finally walked out with Jamie. When she got to the altar, Jamie lifted Jude's veil and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jude joined hands with Tommy, and they waitied for the ceremony to begin.

"Do you, Jude Harrison take Tommy Quincy, to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked. Jude nodded and immediatly said, "I do." He then turned to Tommy.

"Do you, Tommy Quincy take Jude Harrison, to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked him. Tommy smiled at Jude and said, "I do." The minister smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" He said. Tommy and Jude smiled then kissed passionatly as everyone clapped and whistled. They pulled apart and ran out of the church to the car that was waiting for them. As they got into the car, they waved to everyone and kissed one last time. Just like that, they left and embarked on a new life together as husband and wife.

-------------------------------

A/N: Ok, that's it! It's the last chapter! I feel so sad, but as some of you know, I started two new ones, so it should help ease the pain of this ending..lol. Thanks to all of my readers. I love all of you! This is it, this is the end. Good bye to you all!

Love ya all!

Jamie


End file.
